All after 7 years
by SonGokuSS3
Summary: Gohan is back after 7 years and now going to high school. He will face new challenges and meet new and old friends along the way. We will have a few guest in this story. Pairing are not confirmed and will be announced in the future. Gohan has to hide his secrets from the world. Will anyone be able to find out his secrets? NO BUU.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! How's everyone doing? I hope you guys are doing fine and enjoy reading this. This is my first fanfic so be easy okay?

(Disclaimer : I do not own Dragon ball Z. If I do I would have been rich but I don't . *sighs*)

PROLOGUE

It was a wonderful sunny day at the Son's residence. The birds were chirping and the Sun was shining brightly. It had been 7 years since the Cell Games and the death of Son Goku. A beeping sound was heard from an alarm clock. 'beep beep be.." Gohan smashed the clock and rubbed his eyes . "Oops that was the third one this week. Why did mom even bought this type of weak clockes for me when she knows I would break it so easily", Gohan got up and made his bed before going in the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for today as it is a big day for him ; his **first day of high school**. His mother had forced him to go to high school to make some friends and to get a degree to become a scholar. It all happened last year.

 **FLASHBACK(6 YEARS AFTER THE CELL GAMES)**

 **The Z-gang had all gathered up at Capsule Corp and were celebrating Cell's defeat and the day of rememberence of Goku's sacrifice. Tien,Yamcha,Krillin and Bulma were talking while 18 and Chi Chi were Preparing some food for them to eat. Goten and Trunks went outside into the forest to have their friendly spar while Vegeta was training in the Gravity Room. All had their own things to do except for one person: Gohan Son. For Gohan , this was not a day to be celebrated . He had missed his dad since he left them 6 years ago when he said that he was the reason why enemies attack them. Although his father told him that it was not his fault , he still felt guilty for not listening to his father's advice to finishing of Cell fast and let his ignorance get the best of him. Gohan sighed and looked up to the sky.**

 _ **Inside Capsule Corps**_

" **So you're planning to send Gohan to high school next year?" Bulma asked Chi chi who nodded in reply . " I want him to be a scholar and have friends instead of being alone. He may have think that he got me fooled but I know he is lonely and friends would make him better. And besides , how is he gonna give me my grandchildren if he stays at home 24/7?" Chi chi said while putting the food on the table. " I agree , he does need friends but isn't he too young to give you grandbabies?" Bulma questioned the mother of two . "Nonesense. Me and Goku had Gohan when we were 18 so it should be fine."**

 **At the Son's household ( after the gathering)**

" **Gohan!" Chi chi called for her firstborn to come down to the living room. "Yes mom?", Gohan asked . "Tmr you 'll be going to Orange Star High to take their entrance exams." "What ?why?"Gohan asked confused. "I have registered you to go high school next month and you need to take the entrance exam" Chi chi said in a don't – you-dare-retaliate-tone. Gohan noticing the tone his mother was using sighed and complied to his mother's request.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **As soon as Gohan had wore a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt , he shook Goten to wake him up but failed. So he whispered something to his younger brother's ears and he jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs. Gohan chuckled a little and followed his little brother down. The both of them saw Chi Chi cooking some food and the smell of the food made them drool ."Good morning boys!" Chi chi greeted them and they greeted back . "Breakfast should be done in a minute or two so please help me put the food at the table" Chi chi instructed them and they followed.**

 **After eating , Gohan took his bag and was about to fly off when his mom stopped him. "Gohan you forgot you're lunch. You don't want starve do you? " Chi chi asked playfully. "Thanks mom. Bye mom. See ya later squirt. " Gohan waved his hand to his mother and younger brother who waved back in response . Gohan took off and headed towards his school.**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the grammar mistakes. I'm not so good in English. R.I.P grammar. Well, let's begin then shall we.

Vegeta: About damn time brat.

SonGokuSS3: No one asked for your opinion princess.

Vegeta: PRINCESS! HOW DARE YOU! I am Vegeta prince…

SonGokuSS3: of 3 half saiyans blah blah. I get it.

Vegeta: * glares and walks away*

(Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ and I never will)

Chapter 1: New Student, Son Gohan

Gohan touched down at a village nearby the city and jogged to the school. He looked at his watch and sighed since he still had 40 minutes before the school starts. He looked around the city in amazement as he had never went into a city before and this was his first time. He saw a large billboard on top of a building. There was an afro man wearing a brown GI showing a peace sign on the billboard. The man was none other than the 'world savior', Mr. Satan. He had taken Gohan's credit in defeating Cell seven years ago and the people here decided to name this city as Satan City. Gohan was actually relieved that Mr Satan had taken the credit since Gohan and the Z-gang would not want reporters crowding around their houses bugging them for life.

Gohan continued exploring the city and after walking for 30 minutes he had reached where he was looking for: **Orange Star High.** Gohan walked in to the building and began searching for the secretary's office to get his timetable and his locker number before entering the class. In 2 minutes he had found his way to the office and knocked on the door politely. "Yes may I help you?" The secretary of the high school asked when he saw Gohan knocking at the door. "Yes I am new here. My name is Son Gohan" The secretary typed out something in her computer and a paper came out from the printer. "Here's your schedule and your locker number is 679. The paper should have your room number written on it so you should be on your way unless you want to be late on your first day" She said and she continued arranging some files on the shelf. "Thanks ma'am" Gohan said and exited the room. He looked at the paper and made his way to classroom 67.

Gohan's Timetable:

8.00 to 9.20: English, Mr. Richards

9.20 to 10.00: Biology, Mr. Timothy

10.00 to 11.20: Additional Math, Mrs. Alice

11.20 to 12.00: Physics, Mrs. Zany

12.00 to 12.30: Lunch

12.30 to 1.30: Modern Math, Mr. Charles

1.30 to 2.20: Chemistry, Mrs. Linda

2.20 to 3.30: Physical Education, Mr. Robert

End.

After 10 minutes, Gohan found his classroom and it was at the top floor. 'This building could be almost as big as Capsule Corps.' He looked into the class and it was very spacious and had about 30 students in it. There were 7 rows and 5 chairs in each row. Gohan opened the door and was greeted by the teacher, "I assume your Son Gohan right?" The teacher, Mr. Richards said while rubbing his spectacles and putting them back on. "Yes sir" "Alright class. Today we have a new student who actually knows how to read properly. His name his Son Gohan and he got a perfect score in his entrance exams. Mind introducing yourself Son?" The teacher said and this got everyone's attention. "Hi! My name is Son Gohan and I am homeschooled until today. My hobbies are reading and martial arts" Gohan said with a smile. "I hope he will make a good example for you to study hard" "Example this", one of the student said and made a weird noise which cause most of the students to laugh. "Silence, you students are disgrace to the school." Mr. Richards shouted and the class became silent once again." Mr. Son you may take a seat". Gohan looked around for possible seats but stopped when he heard a voice. "Yoo hoo there's an empty seat next to me." A blonde girl raised her hand and motioned Gohan to come sit at the seat next to her. Gohan took her offer and sat beside her. "Hi I'm Erasa, the girl next to me is Videl and he is Sharpner." Erasa said pointing to a black haired girl then to the blonde guy next to the black haired girl. Sharpner just grunted and not bothered to look at the new student. "Hi, I'm Gohan", Gohan said with the trademark Son smile.

Before they could open their mouths to continue talking, the teacher had asked them to open their textbooks to page 55. "Okay class, your homework for today is page 58 and 59. You can do the homework or you do your own work now" Mr. Richards said and sat down while the students began chattering again. "Do you want to know whose Videl father is?" Erasa asked starting the conversation with Gohan. Gohan seeing no harm in knowing nodded. "Her father is **THE Herclue Satan.** "

This is chapter 1 guys. Hope you all liked it. Please review. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

SonGokuSS3: Here is chapter 2. Hope you guys will like it.

Goten: Yay, will I be in it? Will I? Will I?

SonGokuSS3: Umm, sure why not?

Vegeta: Why does the brat gets to be in the story but the prince doesn't?

SonGokuSS3: Maybe it's because you're a pain in the ass.

Vegeta: Or maybe you're just lazy to do that!

SonGokuSS3: Aww does the little prince feel left out?

Vegeta: Yeah right. Like I would care about this.*walks back into the gravity chamber*

SonGokuSS3: Good thing that's over. Now enjoy.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz for the third time so don't ask)

" "= speaking

' '= thoughts

Chapter 2: First day of school over with.

Gohan was shocked and thought his ears had heard what she said wrongly," Mr. Satan?" Gohan asked and Erasa nodded. 'So that buffoon actually had a daughter?' Gohan thought. Videl groaned mentally as she though Gohan was one of her father's fans but she was shocked when she saw how Gohan reacted: **He was laughing.** "Why are you laughing? Videl asked curiously. "Oh it's nothing. It must be hard living when reporters keep crowding around your house isn't it?" Gohan said and with that the bell rang signaling the class was over. The four walk to their respective lockers which were beside each other and put their English books away and got the books for their next subject. "Can I see your timetable please?" Erasa asked and Gohan gave his timetable to the said girl. She looked at it for a while and was smiling. "Yay you got the same subject with me, Videl and Sharpner. We'll show you the next class. Come on" The blonde girl led the way and they went into their next class.

Gohan introduced himself again and sat down beside Erasa and the biology class began. All the students were paying attention to the teacher except for Gohan. 'Ugh. I don't see the point of me in this class. I had learned this since I was around 6. I guess this is one advantage of having a mom that makes you study non-stop everyday' Gohan looked at the soccer field through the window and was wrapped up in his thoughts.' I wonder how you're doing dad; I hope you're having a good time there. I hope I get to see you soon.' Before he could continue, his thoughts were interrupted by the biology teacher, Mr. Timothy. "MR. SON, YOU'RE NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT I'M TEACHING!" The teacher shouted and Gohan stood up and apologized to the teacher. Some jocks snickered but the teacher shut them up fast and the class resumed.

The other two classes went the same with Gohan introducing himself and him looking out the window wandering about things. He finished the homework the teacher gave when they had some time to rest. After a few minutes which seemed like hours to Gohan, the bell rang and it was lunch time. Gohan jumped up and headed to his locker to put his books and then headed to a shady tree and sat there.

Erasa, Videl and Sharpner were in the canteen holding their trays of food finding for their new friend Gohan. They had lost his location when the bell rang. He had run off somewhere as the bell rang. "Who knew he could run that fast." Sharpner said and they was about to give up searching for Gohan when suddenly Erasa said something. "Look there's Gohan over there at the tree." Both Videl and Sharpner turned their heads to the tree Erasa was pointing and they saw the spikey haired saiyan sitting down under the tree. The trio walked towards him and greeted him, "Hey Gohan, do you mind us sitting here with you?" Erasa asked and Gohan replied her with a nod. They sat down and saw Gohan throwing a capsule to the ground. Smoke came out of the capsule then their eyes widened when they saw what the capsule contains: **A LOT OF FOOD.**

Gohan began eating down his "small" meal while the trio watched in awe at Gohan eating at a speed that they could only see a blur and food disappearing with only the bowl left. 'How can someone eat so much and so fast without becoming fat' all three of them thought. "How can you eat so much so fast?" Videl asked. "It's a genetic I got from my father. He even eats more than me." Gohan replied calmly and finished his last bowl of food." W-what? That amount of food is enough to feed an entire army and you eat it like nothing? Hope did you not get obese eating so much? "Erasa said disbelieving that Gohan had ate that much. "This is nothing I eat more at home. I also worked out a lot." Gohan said and their jaws drop to the ground. 'He eats even more at home?!' They thought but shook their heads and started eating their food.

The bell soon rang and the students went back to their respective classes. The four friends went to Mr. Charles class just in time before the teacher came. "Alright class. Turn to page 67 and do exercise 3.5 and 3.6. We will discuss it in a few minutes time." The students began copying the questions into their books and tried to solve it but most gave up since it was too hard for them. They began talking and some even start to sleep in his class. The teacher did not bother them as it was useless to wake them up as they will sleep again. Sighing, Mr. Charles then clapped his hands to get the students attention and started discussing the answers with them.

Chemistry passed by boringly as the teacher was not here and was replaced by a substitute who did not care what they did. So they just talked the whole lesson and Gohan got to know his friends a little more. He found out that the trio had been friends since 7 and they all studied at the same school since then. He also found out that Videl's mom had passed away after a month when she just turned 12 while Erasa and Sharpner would have been on the breadline if it weren't for Videl's father that was happy to help them with their financial problems.

Now it is time for PE so all the students went to change their clothes to their gym attire and headed to the gym. Mr. Robert was already there waiting for them with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "We will begin today's training with a few simple warm ups. Let's start with 5 laps of running around the field then 50 pushups and 75 sit ups." The teacher began running to lead the 5 laps of running. "The students groaned then followed their teacher running behind him. After 5 laps of running the large sized field, most of the students were panting except for 3 students. 2 of the students were expected but not the other one who was Gohan. They were shocked when they saw him standing not panting and he did not have even a drop of sweat whilst Videl and Sharpner were sweating a little. The one they classified as 'Nerd Boy' from the first lesson had better stamina than them.

"Now we will continue our warm ups" The teacher said. After finishing their warm ups, the separated themselves in groups of two and played soccer. The two captains of the game were Videl and Sharpner. Gohan was placed in Videl's team and was the goalkeeper for the game. The game ended with Videl's team as the victor with the score at 3-0. Gohan had prevented all the balls from entering the goal and had passed it to the strikers to score the goals. "Man that was some impressive goalkeeping skills you got there. Maybe you could join the school's soccer team as they are lacking of a goalkeeper. You would totally win the tryouts for it." Sharpner persuaded. "No thank you. I am quite busy but thanks for your offer. I need get back home before my mom kills me, bye!" Gohan said while waving and walked into a nearby alley.

Once nobody was looking he flew up to the sky and headed back home. He touched down at the house front lawn and opened the door. As soon as he opened the door, an orange blur jumped onto him which causes Gohan to lose his balance. "Big brother you're back" Goten, Goku's youngest child said happily. "Nice to see you squirt. Let me talk to mom then maybe we could spar later." Gohan said and Goten jumped off of Gohan. "Really?" Goten jumped up and down thinking about having a spar with his brother. It would be fun. "Yes Goten. I will." Gohan walked into the kitchen and saw his mom washing a few plates. "Mom I'm back from school "Chi chi turned her head and saw her firstborn. "How's school today sweetie?" Chi chi asked while washing another plate. "It's okay I guess you can say that. I met some friends today" Gohan said with a smile plastered on his face. "That's good. Go finish up your homework. I'll start preparing dinner then. "Chi chi finished washing the plates and opened the refrigerator to get the food she needed to cook for her sons. Gohan went back to his room and finished up what was left of his homework. He had finished most of them at school. Once he was finish, he walked out of their house and saw Goten lying there bored. "Goten do you want to spar?" Gohan shouted to Goten and that got his attention. Goten face from bored turn to a happy one. "Okay, I will beat you this time." Goten said and Gohan lead the way to their sparing ground.

 **After 3 hours**

"Boys, dinner is ready," Chi chi shouted and finish placing last of the food on the table. Gohan and Goten heard their mother calling from the sparing ground rushed back to their home. They washed up and flew down to the kitchen. They chowed down the delicious food in front of them with smiles on their faces. Chi chi smiled as this reminded her of how they all acted like her late husband, Goku. Clearing that thought out of her mind, she also started eating with them. "The food was great. Thanks mom" Goten and Gohan said in unison and they went up to their rooms. Chi chi finished her food and washed the plates that are in the sink. After an hour , everyone in the Son household had prepared to sleep so they all wished their good nights and went to their respective rooms.

 **That's chapter 2 guys. Hope y'all like it. I should be able to get one out in the next two day or less. I wished you guys Happy holidays to the one that are having school breaks and Selamat Hari Raya for those who are going to celebrate the upcoming festive. Till we meet again. Goodbye!**

 **Ooops I almost forgot. Please review. Please with cherry on top. But better take that cherry before Goten eats it. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

SonGokuSS3: Hello welcome back. This is chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoy it. (Good thing no one is here)

Yamcha: Hi! How are you?

SonGokuSS3: *Shoots a blast at Yamcha*

Yamcha: AAAAHHHH.*Gets consumed by the blast*

SonGokuSS3: We need the dragon balls Bulma. Now with no interruptions let's start.

(Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.)

 **Chapter 3: The gold fighter**

Gohan felt something on his abdomen so he opened his eyes to see what was on his abdomen. He saw Goten was jumping on his abdomen and was shouting something. "Wake up brother. Time to go to school" Gohan stood up which caused Goten to fall off and hit the floor face first. Goten just shrugged it off and said to Gohan "Mom asked me to wake you up since you broke too many alarm clocks and breakfast is ready" Goten walked out of the room and rushed to the kitchen. Gohan was alerted by what Goten had just said and rushed to the bathroom to get ready for school. He then wore another loose shirt and jeans and got down to the kitchen. He saw Goten stuffing food into his mouth and he followed Goten's action and they finished the pile of food in a record of 5 minutes. "Thanks for the food mom. I will see you later. I need to get to school. Bye mom! Bye Goten!" Gohan said and waved his hand to them and took off into the skies. Chi chi felt something pulling her leg and looked down to see it was Goten. Putting on a smile she asked Goten what he needed. "Can I play at Trunks' place please?" Goten pleaded to his mom. When he received a nod from his mother, Goten happily hugged his mother and ran out of his house then headed towards the briefs household in lightning speed. Chi chis just shook her head and begin doing some chores.

Gohan touched down at the same place as yesterday and slowly walked towards his school. He checked his watch and panic when he only had 10 minutes before the first bell ring. He looked around and saw there was no one around the area so he decided to jog there. Well jog is still too fast for even the fastest human to catch up to him. In 5 minutes flat he saw the school building close by. Then suddenly he heard gun firing sounds from a few hundred meters away. "Crime doesn't rest here huh? No one should be able to identify me once I turn super." Gohan walked into and alley to turn super saiyan then he flew to the scene.

There were 6 robbers and one of them was holding a woman as hostage. 3 of them were armed with machine guns and the others were not. "Nobody move or the lady gets it" The robber said to the police surrounding the area and pointed the gun at the temple of her head. The police slowly backed off allowing the robbers to move into the truck. Gohan appears in front of the robber who was holding the woman and kicked him in the face. It was a weak kick but still too strong for the robber and he was unconscious. The others jumped back at the sudden appearance of the mysterious gold fighter. The three armed robbers began firing at Gohan who caught all the bullets. Once they stopped their firing, Gohan opened his palms and the bullets fall out from his hand. He then disappears and appeared behind them and gave swift chops at the neck which knocked them out cold. The other 2 were frightened and ran into the truck and sped off. Gohan who saw that they were fleeing let out a kiai blast which caused the truck to turn over and crashed. The police were stunned by the displayed of the gold fighter and his efforts to stop the robbery. It seemed too easy for him. They were about to asked him some question but found out one thing; **He was gone.** The police looked around trying to find him but he seemed to disappear into thin air.

Videl jumped out of her copter (A/N: What was it called again?) and ran to the scene but stopped when she saw that the police had already handcuffed the robbers. "What was the matter chief?" She decided to ask the police head anyways. "Oh Videl you're here. We actually needed your help just now with the robbery but there was a guy with golden hair and teal eyes wearing jeans and a loose shirt came and help us. He appeared out of nowhere and just took down all the robbers easily. He also made a truck turn over by just positioning his hand towards the truck. He has the badge that you're wearing too." The chief said while pointing to the badge Videl had clipped on her shirt. 'But only our school students wear this. That means he must be studying in our school. I **MUST** find him.' Videl thought and replied with an 'oh' and rushed to the school.

Gohan landed on top of the school building and returned back to his base form. He ran to his locker and got his book for English. He was already 3 minutes late and he hoped this would not get into his bad records or he'll be dead. He knocked on the door and apologized to the teacher for being late. The teacher let him off with a warning and the class resumed for 2 minutes when Videl came rushing into the room as well. "Sorry Mr. Richards. I had to stop a robbery just now" She apologized. "Never mind. We know how busy as a crime fighter could be. Now take your seat and we will continue with our lesson."Mr. Richards said and she took her seat. Gohan was puzzled when he heard what the teacher said and decided to ask the bubbly girl beside her. "What did teacher meant about her being a crime fighter?" Gohan asked. "Didn't you know? She is a crime fighter for Satan City since the police can't handle everything on their own so they decided to call her for help." Erasa replied to Gohan. "Oh" The class passed boringly and same went with the other classes. The teacher would teach about something then give them homework while Gohan would be day dreaming or close to falling asleep. Thankful to his luck he was not caught sleeping or day dreaming by the teachers.

Soon it was lunch and Gohan was starving he got out of the classroom and headed to the tree he sat yesterday. Erasa, Videl and Sharpner went to buy their food and headed to the tree Gohan was sitting at. He had the same amount of food as yesterday but this time the trio were a bit used to this and did not shock them anymore. They finished eating and begin talking to each other. "Hey. Did you guys heard about the gold fighter" Erasa asked them. 'Wow. News does spread fast in this city' Gohan thought. "Yeah I heard about him. He uses all those tricks and I'm sure he is one of those tricksters from the Cell games. Mr. Satan could beat him with a flick of his wrist" Sharpner said proudly. "What tricks?" Gohan asked confused. "Those light things coming out of their hands and them flying, they aren't real. Those are just tricks." Videl said chipping in her 2 cents. Gohan snickered mentally as he wanted to show them that those aren't light tricks but decided to not bother about it.

The ball rang signaling lunch was over and they headed to Mr. Charles class. The students were happy that when they went into the class a substitute teacher was there instead of him so they started talking and some even started to sleep in the class. "Where do you live Gohan?" Videl asked starting the conversation. "I live at 439 East District." Gohan said and he saw that the three beside him were shocked. "Gohan that's like 500 miles away from here. You need at least 5 hours to reach here by the fastest mean of transport." Erasa said while Sharpner and Videl nodded in agreement. "Well I am a dedicated student after all." Gohan said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Videl looked at Gohan and realized something: He was wearing the same clothes as the gold fighter. "Gohan do you know the gold fighter wore the same clothes as you?" Videl said and the other 2 looked at Gohan. "You're right. He did wear the same clothes as the gold fighter. What a coincidence." Erasa said. "Come on Videl. Do you really think nerd boy here would be the gold fighter? Sure he has the same clothes as the gold fighter but he doesn't match the blonde hair and teal eyes. Plus he is weak." Sharpner said. 'I am sure of that. When you know the truth you'll be the one that is weak.' Gohan thought. 'He may not have those other requirement but I have a feeling he is the gold fighter. Plus the ones at the Cell Games can change their hair color too.' Videl thought.

 **That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it.**

 **Next chapter will be out as soon as possible, till then please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

SonGokuSS3: Aaannndddd we're back with a new chapter of "All after 7 years". And this time I'm sure there is no interruptions.

(Disclaimer: Ugh I don't know why I'm even saying this again. I do not own DBZ. I own nothing well maybe except for this story.)

 **Chapter 4: Curios Videl. New disguise**

 **Soon it was PE, so everyone got into their gym attire and rushed to the gym. "For today we'll be playing dodge ball. I know most of you don't know how to play so I will explain everything in detail." The coach started explaining to the students and the take in the information he said. The students soon understand the rules, concept and tactics so they divided into two teams once again. Gohan was once again in Videl's team. There were about 16 people in each team and the teacher blew the whistle to start the game. Everyone began throwing the balls furiously at the opposite team hoping to eliminate their opponents. Gohan lowered his head and let a ball pass his head. He then jumped up to dodge another one. What he did not realize was that he had jumped too high up. He looked down and realized what he did. He cursed mentally and got down from jumping.**

 **Most people did not notice this and they continued playing. The only people who saw this was the coach himself and Videl Satan. They were shocked at how high Gohan jumped. He had at least jumped 20 feet up into the sky and nearly hit the celling of the gym.' It must be him. He must be him. I will unmask your disguise Gohan. I will find out all your secrets.' She could not think further as she felt a ball hit her. She was eliminated.**

 **Gohan continued dodging and throwing some balls at the students. Soon it was left with 5 people. 2 of them were from Videl's team and the 3 were from Sharpner's. The two survivor of Videl's were Gohan and Larry while the remaining people from Sharpner's team were himself, Angela and John. The intense dodging and throwing continued for a few minutes until Gohan hit all of them making Videl's team the victor. Their team cheered for the Gohan but Videl was silent. She was still wrapped up in her mind and did not hear or knew what happened. Deciding to snap her out of her thoughts, Gohan called out for her and it did the trick. Her head turned to Gohan and realized the game was over. "Who won?" She then saw her team was happy and the other was sad so her team had won. "Never mind don't answer that." She stopped Gohan from answering her stupid question.**

 **The bell rang signaling the day was over and the students changed back into their normal attire and went back. "Can give me lift back home?" Erasa asked. "Sorry me ride is a one seated." Gohan said and thought, 'Stupid Gohan Stupid stupid stupid' "Oh" Erasa said sadly. Videl got curious as she tried to think of any vehicle that is a one seated in this city. There was none of that. "So I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye!" Gohan waved his hand to his friends and walked out of the school.**

 **While Gohan was walking to an alley, he felt someone was following him. So he tried sensing the Ki and it was the one and only VIDEL SATAN. Gohan tried to walk a little faster but she managed to maintain the gap between them so he decided to run a little. Videl couldn't maintain the gap between them and the gap was becoming bigger. Gohan turned to the left into an alley and Videl followed him. When she looked around the alley she found that Gohan was not there. "Where did you go? I must find you! "Gohan looked down from the building he just jumped onto and let out a sigh of relief. 'That was a close one. I need to hide my identity better. I should ask Bulma. Maybe she could give me a solution.' Gohan thought and flew to West City.**

 **Gohan landed on the front gate of Capsule Corps and pressed the doorbell. "Get lost reporters. We don't need you to bug our lives." A familiar voice came out of the speaker. It was Bulma Briefs. "Hey Bulma it's me." Gohan said to the speaker and the gates opened. The door opened and Bulma ran out and gave Gohan a hug. "Hey sweetie. I didn't know it was you. The reporters have been crowding around the house for some time. Vegeta nearly planned to blast the reporters away but I told him not to." Bulma said and motioned Gohan to enter the building. "So I assumed that you invented something new which caused the reporters to crowd around the house? " Gohan asked and she nod. Before Gohan had the chance to continue talking, he was ambushed by two blurs known as Goten and Trunks. "Big brother" "Gohan", the two said happily and got off of Gohan. "Umm Bulma I need a disguise so that I can help fight crime at Satan City without getting known as me. Can you make one?" Gohan asked shyly. "You're asking the one who made ships, planes and whole tons of stuff whether she can make a disguise. Of course I can. I'll be done in an hour so in the meantime go play with those devils before they break more stuff." Bulma said while pointing to the 2 chibis and walked into her lab. "Brats. Come into the gravity chamber now!" Vegeta ordered and the 3 cringed but complied with the prince's orders.**

" **You have been slacking too much brat. It is time for you to train." Vegeta said and all four got into a stance and battled each other. They fought for about an hour and Gohan came out of the GR with Vegeta both carrying knocked out Goten and Trunks. "Woman do you have those beans? Vegeta shouted from the GR. Bulma walked to him and gave 4 senzu beans to them. Vegeta took one and give one to Gohan and stuffed the other two into Goten and Trunks mouth. Their injuries healed instantly and the two knocked out chibis got up immediately. "I am done with your disguise. Once you guys washed up you can see the disguise I made for you."**

 **After washing up, Gohan went to the lab to see Bulma about the disguise. "Here wear this" Bulma gave a watch to Gohan. "Click the left button and the disguise will appear and click the left to change back to your normal attire" Gohan clicked the left button and looked at the mirror to see the disguise. It was a purple GI with a cape on top. (A/N: The one that Piccolo gave him. The one during the cell games you know.) 'It looks just like the one Piccolo made for me.' Gohan thought and smiled. "Thanks Bulma. I liked it a lot." "You're welcome sweetie. I think it's time for you to go before you mom takes her frying pan out." Bulma opened the door for Gohan and Goten to leave since they were about to crashed through the door. "Thanks Bulma. I'll see you soon. Bye." Gohan and Goten waved and flew with maximum speed.**

 **As expected, Chi chi was standing outside of their house with her Frying Pan of Doom** TM **in her hands. "Gohan Son where were you for one hour? You're supposed to be back an hour to finish your homework." Chi chi screamed while the two demi saiyans covered their ears. "Mom, I was at Capsule Corps. I ASKED Bulma to help me make a disguise so that I can help fight crime and I've finished my homework at school." Gohan said hope to stop his mom's screeching. "You're just like you're father sometimes always love to save the world. Come on in. Dinner's almost ready." They went in and in a few minutes dinner was ready. They ate their food as usual and soon it was lights out for the Son Household.**

 **And that's all for today. Sorry it took a little longer than expected. I was a little busy. Next chapter would be an interesting one. We will meet and old enemy and someone would be coming back. The next chapter should take some time so till then Goodbye.**

 **Please if you guys have any suggestions and so on do tell me. Just review and I will see them as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

Son Goku SS3: Hey guys! I would like to thank you for reading and it was fun writing this fanfic. I'm not gonna end this story yet as it has only just begun. Remember your position Goku?

Goku: Yep

Son Goku SS3: Good. This is going to get interesting. Hehe

 **Son Goku SS3: As I said earlier, I am not going to end it yet or abandon it, I'm just rewriting it due to some technical problems here and this may change the whole story from this chapter on out. Bold letters here will indicate what I added.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

Chapter 5: Worst day ever (Part 1)

It has already been three weeks since Gohan set foot on Orange Star High. Things were going fairly normal for Gohan. With the disguise Bulma had given him, Gohan was able to help the city out without getting his identity revealed. Videl had gotten more suspicious and had tried to unmask him a lot of times which all failed. On the weekends, Gohan will train with Goten and help him with his homework. The days were peaceful but it had to come to this certain dreadful day every year. Today was the day of when the Cell Games was held 7 years ago.

The day started off as peaceful as always, the birds were chirping their melodious song and the sun was shining brightly. For everyone except Gohan's friends and family, today was a glorious day, the day where their "heroic savior" defeated the mighty Cell. It was peaceful but not for long. "But mom…. I don't want to go to school today and listen that buffoon's speech. We also need to go to the cursed place and it brings back bad memories…" Gohan whined to his mom. He did not want to go to school as he recalled what had happened yesterday.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **It all happened yesterday at Orange Star High. Studies were going normal as usual. Mr. Charles was writing some equations on the board while all of us were copying them onto our books. They weren't hard for me as I had learned this since I was about 7. The class was filled with whispers of gossip around but all of those were silenced when the PA speaker came to life. "Attention students, tomorrow there will be a special assembly and we will have the one and only MR SATAN to give his speech about how he defeated the villain Cell!" The speaker said with full of energy and everyone except for two people roared in excitement. Both of the two who weren't cheering groaned mentally but both for different reasons. Videl had always disliked this day as his father would only gloat about his win and make a fool of himself while Gohan hated that day as it brings back bitter memories. "Not only that, we will also get to visit the place where the history was made. Yes, you know it. It is the Cell Games Arena!" The speaker said and the students roared in excitement once again. This time Videl and Gohan both slammed their heads on the table and sighed. When Gohan thought this was all, the speaker decided to prove him wrong. "And when we're there, our world champion will have a surprise for you all." "Ooohs" are heard from all over the class as they were curious. Gohan slammed his head on the desk once again and thought, "Tomorrow is gonna be the worst day ever".**

 **FLASHBACK END**

"I DON'T CARE YOUNG MAN. YOU NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL, GET GOOD GRADES AND HAVE FULL ATTANDANCE." Chi chi screamed sternly at her firstborn and Gohan kept silent. Goten who was woken up by the mother's screaming gave a confused look at his mom and brother. "What's happening?" Goten asked innocently and the two looked at Goten and realized they disturbed his sleep. "Nothing sweetie." Chi chi said to Goten with a small smile. "Go downstairs and wash up. Breakfast is almost done." She continued and the moment she talked about breakfast, Goten perked up and rushed down. Once Goten was out of sight, she turns to look at Gohan and here stern look came back. "Listen here young man, you are going to school no matter what or you're grounded, you hear me?" Gohan gulped and nod. "Good. Now get ready, I am going to finish preparing breakfast." Chi chi walked back down to the kitchen while Gohan changed into his school uniform and came down to the dining room where he saw Goten already munching down the mountain of food. Gohan quickly joined his younger brother before his portion of the food. Once Gohan finished eating, he stood up and head out but not before he was stopped by his mom. "Don't forget to take the forms and your lunch." Chi chi threw him the capsule containing his lunch and the form for the "wonderful" trip. " Nimbus!" Gohan called out for the yellow cloud and soon enough that yellow cloud swoop down and took Gohan to his school. Sure he could have flew to school but he had decided to take his time to go to school as he is still very early and he isn't all that enthusiastic about going school today.

 **Somewhere not so far away**

"Men! How long till we reach planet Earth?"

"6 more hours my lord" One of the men bowed down and walked off after answer his lord's questions.

"Good, soon I will have my revenge on those wretched saiyan for killing my father and brother." The lord said and took a sip on his red wine.

"Yes and I will have revenge on Son Gohan for killing my father" A mysterious figure walked up from the dark and stood beside him.

 **In the otherworld**

The four Kaioshins have gathered from each part of the otherworld at King Yemma's desk to discuss about something. "I gathered you guys here to discuss about the food shortage we are facing right now. This problem must be solved soon before we totally run out of food." King Yemma said and the other nodded their heads. "Well never actually had a saiyan in the otherworld besides Goku and it is clear we never estimated there will ever be one because we thought all of them will end up in HFIL." West Kaioshin said. "I must agree. So we must have a solution to get rid of Goku." South Kaioshin said. "I say we throw him in HFIL" East Kaioshin said. "I object that. It's too much paper work and Supreme Kai would kill me for that." King Yemma said and the other sighs. North Kaioshin which was King Kai was trying to think of a good solution this situation as it would affect his prized student Goku. They spent nearly an hour thinking until King Kai finally got an idea. "Why don't we return Goku's life back so that he will be on Earth and not here anymore." King Kai said. "I guess that would be easier than throwing him in HFIL. So it's settled. We will give Goku back his life and problem solve." King Yemma said and the others agreed. "So discussions end. You are dismissed." King Yemma ended and they went back to their respective quadrants. "Jack, bring me the warrior named Son Goku here." King Yemma and the one named Jack gave a bow and went off as he was instructed to.

 **In the otherworld**

"Lord Freiza, we have finally found the portal that leads to the living realm" Captain Ginyu said and the frost demon smirked. "Good. Cell, father, lets break down the portal and get our revenge. "Very well, i would also like to see them once again" Cell said and follow the others to the portal where Freiza's army has gathered.

 **At Orange Star City**

Gohan sat on top of nimbus as the yellow cloud flew into the city. Apparently, the city was filled with balloons and banners. " APPRECIATION DAY, ugh what kind of day is this?" Gohan thought in disgust and he reached to the school's rooftop in 2 minutes. He land on the rooftop and walked into the school as usual. The whole corridor was crowded as people were excited that the 'world champion' was about to give his 'wonderful' speech. Gohan walked into the classroom and as soon as he reaches his seat, he instantly rests his head on his elbow and decided to sleep. The inevitable wasn't supposed to start until the next 2 hours so the student had some free time before the speech. 'This is gonna be the longest and worst day of my life' Gohan thought and fell asleep.

 **Will Freiza , Cell and the others be able to break free to the living world? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **I don't think I have actually changed much of the story yet but this is the end for this chapter. Hope y'all will like it.**


	7. not a chapter

**Not a chapter**

 **Hi guys! How is everyone doing? Sorry about the delay, but it seems that time isn't on my side at the moment and I am having some problems with the story, so I'm gonna rewrite the story starting from chapter 5 (Worst day ever: Part 1).**

 **I will slowly rewrite the fanfiction and this may change the whole story… I hope you guys can understand and enjoy the edited version. I will have the new chapter posted as soon as I am done rewriting the story and I can find the time to do so.**

 **Oh and if you noticed... i had deleted the rest of the chapters from 7 to 12 as they are to be edited and it would be weird if people read it with the updated parts. Since i have a week of holiday, i will try my best to upload them as soon as possible.**

 **This is all for now… Take care!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Son Goku SS3: This is the edited version of this chapter. Hope you guys will like it.**

 **Goten: Yay, will I be in it?**

 **Son Goku SS3: No.**

 **Goten: Aww, why?**

 **Son Goku SS3: Because you're not the main character.**

 **Goten: *starts crying**

 **Son Goku SS3: Cry baby….. With that done, let us begin**

 **Chapter 6: Worst day ever (Part 2)**

It has already past two hours and the students are still chattering away in the classroom. "Wonder what will Mr. Satan say in the speech?" "Wonder what the surprise is?" The questions were asked everywhere but no one had an idea. All chattering was silenced when the PA system came to live like yesterday. "Attention students and teachers, please all gathered in the assembly hall, thank you very much." In a flash, all the students rushed out except for some people and Gohan who was still sleeping. "Let's go Erasa" Videl grab hold onto Erasa's hand and headed towards the exit of the classroom. "Wait, where is Gohan?" The two stopped and it wasn't long till they find Gohan still sleeping at his seat. The two walked up to Gohan's seat. Erasa picked up a pencil and started poking Gohan. "Wake up Gohan. We are supposed to go to the assembly hall now," Erasa said beside Gohan while poking him with a pencil. It wasn't until long that she got fed up.

"Ugh he's never gonna wake up at this rate." Erasa said throwing her hands up and gave up in waking up Gohan. Videl then had an idea. She took a textbook and slammed it on the table. The vibration and sound caused Gohan to wake up and looked around for the source of the sound. "Why the hell you did that Videl?" Gohan assumed it was her doing as she was holding a textbook and was laughing a little. "Well since we are supposed to go to the assembly hall, Erasa tried to wake you up but she can't so I decided to do this and it did its job really well." Videl said and chuckled. 'Why can't she let me sleep through this thing?' Gohan thought and cursed silently. Lucky for him, the two did not heard what he had just said and did not bother about it. "Come on guys; let's go to the assembly hall now." Gohan groaned but followed Videl and the bubbly blonde.

The hall was very crowded. Usually I won't be this crowded as most of the jocks or students will just skip school or most of them would be absent on that day but due to the fact that they were going to have a speech from Mr. Satan himself, all the students came and took front row seats so that they could listen to what their champion had to say clearly. The four of them spread out going to their respective places. Gohan went to the back of the hall and began to meditate while Sharpner, Videl and Erasa took seats close in the front. Videl actually wanted to go further back but she was forced to sit with them by Erasa. "Attention fellow teachers and student, I am honored to be able to stand here and I am also happy to tell you all that are special guest is here. Without his efforts on defeating Cell, Earth would have been a goner. So without further ado, I present you the one and only HERCULE SATAN." The announcer said and everyone cheered as Mr. Satan jumped out from behind of the stage."Mr. Satan Mr. Satan Mr. Satan" The said man jumped right out and fell face flat on the stage. The whole hall was filled with silenced by that sudden act. The "champion" quickly got on his feet and laughed it off and the others did as well leaving Videl and Gohan to sweat drop and face palmed at his actions.

"Alright settle down people" Mr. Satan said and the whole hall became silent. He cleared his voice then began talking. "Good morning young generations of today. On this fine morning, I will be giving you a talk on how I beat the terrifying Cell at the Cell Games." The whole hall except Gohan and Videl roared in excitement while the buffoon continued babbling about how he punched Cell and how he 'defeated' the Cell juniors.

 **In the middle of the space**

"My lord, we're going to land in about 2 hours." The same man who had answered his lord's question 4 hours ago informed him.

"Good. Prepare soldiers; we will need everyone for this one. Anyone that can kill dear ol brother and father definitely gonna be a threat to us." The lord said and the troops went to as they were said to do.

 **Kami's lookout**

Piccolo's eyes snapped open as he stared at the infinite sky. "Do you feel that Dende?" Piccolo asked the small namekian beside him who was meditating like he was just now. Dende has grown rapidly the past seven year since the Cell Games. Now he was at least three quarters of Piccolo's height. "Yes I feel that too. Something evil is gonna heading towards our way." Dende spoke while still closing his eyes and continued meditating. "Peace never stays forever huh" Piccolo said with a wary smile on his face.

 **Back with Gohan**

Gohan continued to meditate as the long, boring and useless speech continued on rambling. 'God when can this end?' Gohan thought while trying to focus on blocking the sounds of chattering, whispering and mainly the buffoon's voice but failed miserably. For some reason, he was unable to do so and he had to endure this speech which was still an hour to go. Gohan tried sleeping through the speech but as soon as he closed his eyes, he was shook by a teacher who gave him a stern warning and listen to their 'world champion's' speech. Gohan cursed mentally and decided to endure it. 'They most probably won't bring us in the topic' Gohan thought and he couldn't be as wrong as he was now. "What about the golden fighters?' One of the students asked causing Gohan to face palmed.

"Fighters? You call them fighters?" Mr. Satan said out in a disbelieving tone. "They can't even be called as that, they do all those flashy light tricks so that they look cool. I bet they only do those tricks so they could look could but that only make them losers." Mr. Satan continued blabbing out and this enraged Gohan. Gohan clenched his hand as he tried to contain his anger. "I can beat them with a blindfold and both my hands tied behind my back." The whole hall excluding Videl and Gohan who was angry laughed at their "hero's' remark. "I swear if that buffoon speaks another god damn word he's gonna get it" Gohan said silently while gritting his teeth. Despite what Gohan hoped, Mr. Satan continued, "When I rise and took down those miniature Cell, they were like 'Oh Mr. Satan, thank goodness you're here. We are too weak to take down them because we only know how to do light tricks" This made the whole hall laugh once again and pushed Gohan over the edge. He shot out his palm out facing at Mr. Satan and gave a small scream which released some sort of force causing Mr. Satan to fly a few feet back and crashed into the wall. Gohan sighed and sat back down trying to sleep as teachers won't be focused on him but on the scene he made. The whole hall was silent and shocked on what happened. No one knew exactly what happened except for Gohan.

Mr. Satan eyes widened as he felt the magnitude of the pain. 'Could it be? The golden warriors are back to haunt me?' Mr. Satan thought in disbelief. He soon realized where he was and broke his chain of thoughts as he stood back up and laughed the whole thing off like it never happened. The whole hall was still silenced by that incident as they were still dumbfounded by the incident. Mr. Satan cleared his throat and decided to break the silence. "As the school had already told you yesterday, now we will proceed to where I made history and saved the world!" Mr. Satan said blowing his own trumpet and everyone was brought back to reality as the cheered in happiness. Mr. Satan got down the stage and left the hall as he needed to reach there to prepare first.

Once their 'champion' was out of sight, the announcer decided to take the stage. "As you all heard, now we will proceed to the next event for today. Everyone please exit the hall and go to the school field where the buses will be waiting for us." Once the words left his mouth, everyone started rushing out except for Gohan. Just as the trio was about to exit, they saw Gohan who was the only one still sitting down. "It looks like nerd boy is sleeping or something. Let's leave him here and let him miss the whole thing." Sharpner snickered. "Don't be so mean Sharpie." Erasa said while pinching him. Sharpner howled in pain and clicked his tongue as he heard that nickname of his. Erasa went up to Gohan and decided to shake him up. 'Geez, he sleeps like a log.' Erasa thought as she continues shaking him but it seems hopeless. "Aaarggh, forget about waking him up. Let's just drag him. We're gonna be late." Erasa gave her 'I give up' face and started dragging him but it didn't seem to work. "Videl, Sharpie. Help please?" Erasa said while she continued pulling Gohan but he didn't budge. The said two grabbed his other hand and started pulling slowly. "God damnit, how is he so heavy? I swear he is far heavier than an elephant." Sharpner said as the three slowly drag him across the corridor of the school to their way to the field. On their way, Gohan opened his eyes lazily and felt something was pulling him. Immediately he went on full alert and jumped out causing the trio to fall. Gohan back flipped and got into a stance but fall out of it as soon as he saw who were the ones pulling him.

"Hehe sorry about that" Gohan said while laughing nervously and the three sweat dropped. "Well at least he's awake now. Come on let's go" Erasa said optimistically. Gohan sighed and followed the three to where all of the students were waiting at. It seems like they got there just in time as the last group of students were boarding the bus. The four joined in the group and they all sat in the back of the bus. Everyone in the bus were happily chatting and talking as they couldn't contain their excitement as they are going to that one lace they had longed to go. (Maybe?) While the chattering continued, Gohan was in his train of thoughts as he was coming up ways to escape this highway to hell but his mind was blank.

As the time continues to tick by, they were closing in to their destination. Gohan still couldn't think of a possible solution to escape unless it involves the students or the bus. Much to his dismay, the bus stopped and they all know what it meant. The students all got even more excited, if it was even possible while Gohan groaned as he didn't want to be here, never in his life.

 **Somewhere not so far away**

"My Lord, we're about to land on the planet's ground." One of the men in the spaceship said to his lord. "Good. Men, arm up. It's time to take revenge." He said and all of the soldiers went to their positions. "Cell junior, the moment has finally come." The lord said and a mysterious figure appeared from a chamber. "Yes it is, Cooler" Cell junior said as he got out from the chamber.

 **At King Yemma's desk**

"Sir, I have brought the warrior here." Jack bowed down in front of King Yemma and he motioned him to stand up. Goku stood behind Jack with a look of confusion as he was rarely called here unless there was an emergency especially with Freiza and Cell rebelling or breaking free out of HFIL. "Good, you may leave Jack" King Yemma said and the ogre followed as he was told. The two were now left alone and King Yemma continued on with some paper work. "So… King Yemma, did those two try to break out again?" Goku ask igniting a conversation. "No, the reason I called you here was to tell you something." King Yemma said and Goku was all ears. Taking the silence as an agreement he continued, "After doing some discussion with the Kai's , I have decided to give you your life back just this ONCE" King Yemma said while emphasizing on the word 'once'. "Really?!" Goku immediately said with happiness. No matter how good the otherworld has been, he had definitely missed his family. (maybe?) "Yes really, if you would give me a moment and let me finish this paperwork, you will be free to go. "King Yemma said and Goku nodded in happiness. But the moment King Yemma was about to continue, a siren was alarmed and the TV from the side came to life. "Sir it seems like Freiza and Cell decided to escape again." The ogre from the TV said and King Yemma sighed. "They never learn huh?" "And sir, it seems like they found the portal that leads to the living realm." The ogre continued and King Yemma jumped back in shock. "How? I thought I covered that up and blocked it off." King Yemma said and looked at Goku. "Sure I will take them on one more time." Goku said and punched his fist together before putting two fingers to his head to teleport himself to HFIL.

 **At Kami's lookout**

"They're here." Piccolo's eyes snapped open as he stood up and look towards to the sky. He tried to focus his energy sensing to try identifying who are in the ship. His eyes widened and he took a step back when he was able to sense who was about to land. "No way, how is he still alive? Beside him there is also a guy that has the same energy as Freiza but far stronger than him." He spoke out to himself. 'This is bad. I got to warn the others.' Piccolo jumped into the air and flew off towards west city.

 **With Gohan**

As they all went down, Gohan was soon forced to go down although he was reluctant to. He tried to hide in the bus but he was soon found by Erasa who found out that he was missing. Gohan sighed in disappointment as his "plan's" failure. They all stood out of the bus and was amazed by the view as they had never seen the stage this close to them before. For Gohan, this was a nightmare as all his past memories rose back up once again.

 **Flashback**

It was seven years ago during the Cell Games. Gohan had reached the power of the ascended super saiyan and was now destroying Cell in the battle. Cell had even buffed himself up which caused him to lose his speed but he had tried everything to defeat Gohan. He was becoming desperate. Gohan continued toying with Cell until his father interrupted him. "Gohan what are you doing? Finish him off now. Who knows what he could do next?" Goku said. "Not yet dad. Not yet. I want him to suffer as much as he suffered you guys. I want him to beg for mercy and forgiveness. I want him to feel the true meaning of pain." Gohan said and continue pummeling Cell. Goku was shocked from what he heard. How his innocent and good son did become like this? He could not think longer as he heard Cell laughing. "Hahaha. In one minute, I will blow up bring everything in this solar system with it" Cell said. He was now shaped like a balloon; round and big. Gohan then realized he should have listened to his father's advice earlier ago and began smashing his head on the ground. "Why why why didn't I listen to dad" Gohan continued saying to himself. "Say goodbye to your precious planet….." Cell was interrupted as Goku appeared in front of Cell. "Gohan you were amazing out there. I am proud of you and always will be. Take care of your mother for me okay?" Goku said and put two fingers and his face turned serious. Gohan knew what his dad was doing. "Daddy no!" Gohan shouted but it was too late. Goku had teleported away along with Cell. His father had sacrificed himself to save them from his mistake. His father was dead because of him. It was his entire fault.

 **Flashback end**

Gohan could not feel his legs anymore and began to fell on his knees. Erasa, Videl and Sharpner noticed this and decided to ask him what was wrong. No reply. They asked him what was wrong again and he finally replied. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault" They were confused. 'What's your fault?" Erasa asked but Gohan continued saying those 4 words. "It's been a while Son Gohan" Gohan heard a familiar voice. 'No it couldn't be' Gohan thought in disbelief on who the person could be. "Cell?"

 **Next chapter: What will happen to Gohan and the students of Orange Star High as they now confront with Cell and the others? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **This is the end of this chapter. Sorry if it took too long to be done. I think I kind of jumbled it up thou. But as usual hope you guys like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Son Goku SS3: Hey everyone and welcome back for another chapter of All After 7 Years.

Cell: Hmm, this seems like a weird place…

Son Goku SS3: Gah, what are you doing here?

Cell: Isn't this where I'm supposed to be?

Son Goku SS3: NO, Get lost before I remove you from the story.

Cell: Tch fine.*Whispers. Teenagers and their issues

Son Goku SS3: What did you say, grasshopper?

Cell: I'm leaving okay?

Son Goku SS3: Finally, without further ado I present you chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragon ball Z.

 **Chapter 7: Worst Day Ever (Part3)**

Gohan stood frozen as he couldn't believe who he just heard. 'No, it cannot be. He shouldn't be alive.' Gohan kept saying that in his mind but he knew that he is really here. He can sense his energy just all the same. "Come on Gohan, aren't you excited to see me?" Cell ask, pouting as he descended down from the air. Everyone jumped back as Cell landed in the arena. One minute the students were looking around mindlessly, the other they started running for their lives as they recognized who he was.

Videl however didn't run and said, "Dad, Cell's back and you need to beat him again." To be honest, she was actually excited that she was able to see her father fought Cell as she didn't got the chance to see it 7 years ago but as she looked around, she found out her father vanished from the area. She mentally facepalmed and sighed. "Where's my father at a time like this?"

Cell took a step closer as Gohan still stood at his place. After 7 years, Gohan had not wanted to meet him every again. "H-how? H-how did you come b-back to life?" Cell's movement stopped as he stood still and laugh. "Oh, me? It's simple actually. As you know, I was made out of cells from the strongest fighters that ever lived on Earth or to visit Earth. So, I have Piccolo's cells as well which makes me have his intelligence. With that, I was able to find out that there was an old portal that was hidden for me and the others to escape." Cell explained. "The others? ," Gohan asked confused as he thought Cell was alone. "Yes, Freiza and his army were with me to find the portal. Right now, they are fighting Goku as he was there to stop them but I managed to escape so now I'm here talking to my old 'friend'" Cell said with a smirk on his face. Gohan's face was tensed but then it changed into a smirk and he began laughing. "Hahahaha… Perfect then. After all these years, I still get to punch you once again." Gohan dropped down to a stance and so did Cell. "Well then, may the games begin once again." And with that both powered up and charged at each other.

 **At HFIL**

Goku leapt to the side as he dodges a ki blast from Freiza and charged at him with a kick. Freiza managed to raise his arms to the left and blocks the kick but fails as the force overwhelmed him. He was send crashing down to the ground. Goku was about to chase after him but he was hit by a ki blast at the back. Goku landed on the ground and immediately jumped away as Ginyu stomped at the ground where Goku was standing a second ago. Without a second to waste, Ginyu charged towards Goku while he powered up and a red aura can be seen. "Kaioken," Goku also charged towards Ginyu with power doubled. As their fists collided, gusts of wind blow across the grounds of HFIL. The two traded blows from kick to kick to punch to punch. "This is for my team." Ginyu shouted as he powered up even further to give a roundhouse kick but Goku vanished before the foot hit the saiyan. "Huh, where did you go?" Ginyu looked around as he lost sight of him. Goku appeared on top of Ginyu and hammered him to the ground below. Ginyu hit the ground creating a massive crater and he never stood back up most likely knocked out.

A second after, an explosion happened at the other side and Freiza got back up in his full power form. "Tch, after all their training, they're still worthless. No matter, I shall defeat you insolent monkey. Aaaarrgghh." Freiza said as a pinkish aura covered him. "We'll see about that. Haaaaa" Goku transformed into a super saiyan and charged towards Freiza.

 **In the middle of nowhere**

2 hours have passed and the space ship has finally reached the atmosphere of the Earth and slowly making its way to the ground. "My lord, we're here." "Excellent then, let's bring hell to them now." Cooler said as he walked through the corridors of the ship and to the main door where the soldiers are already armed up. "This is going to get rough" Cell junior said as

Piccolo landed on the ground where he saw Krillin and Vegeta. 'It seems like they got here early' Piccolo thought and walked up to them. "Where are the others? " Piccolo asked expecting an answer from Krillin but Vegeta beat him on that. "Hmmph who cares about them? We can take care of this easily" Vegeta replied with a grumble. But before Piccolo could speak, the thing they were waiting for came into view as a large ship came down from the sky. Looking at the ship, he felt like he had seen the ship somewhere before. Meanwhile Vegeta and Krillin felt the same as they saw the ship as well. When the ship landed, the three jumped behind a mountain which wasn't that far away to see who were they up against. As the door opened, an averaged height figure came into view. The figure was deep purple skinned and was about the height of their deceased friend, Goku. When he was able to be seen clearly, they couldn't believe that he almost looked somewhat alike to Freiza. Although Krillin and Piccolo didn't know who exactly they were up against, Vegeta knew who he was. He was Cooler, the other son of King Cold. Cooler was said to be stronger than his brother but Freiza denies that.

As Cooler got off the ship, his squadron soon followed out as they got into formation. The last one to come out was Cell junior and that received gasps from the three as they watch someone that looked like Cell come out of the ship. Not knowing that was a cell junior grown up, they had mistaken him for Cell. Cell junior stood beside Cooler which was in front of the whole squadron. "Now listen up, destroy everything on this planet and leave nothing or anyone behind." Cooler said and as soon as the words left his mouth, a ki blast was sent hurling towards the ship and a large explosion was made when the blast hit the ship. Vegeta had decided to make the first move and powered up a small ki blast to block their only way out. Vegeta went out of his hiding spot and flew down to 'greet' them. "Well well, if it isn't the prince of all saiyans, Vegeta. What an honor to meet you" Cooler said, trying to act honored while Vegeta growled in response. "Cell junior decided to greet the other two who were hiding behind the mountains as he had sensed them before he and Cooler had landed on Earth. He flew up and towards the mountain Piccolo and Krillin were hiding at. "Come out now, there's no need to be afraid. It's been a long time since I get to beat you up again." Krillin felt shivers as he recalled the memories of him fighting against Cell before he was 'perfect'. Both Piccolo and Krillin got into their stances as they are not willing to go down without a fight.

 **At the Cell Games Arena**

Gohan in his super saiyan form gave a punch at the side which was blocked by Cell. Cell countered it with a punch of his own but it was blocked by the saiyan. The two were locked in a furious battle as none of them were giving the other a rest. Gohan jumped away to dodge a ki blast but only to be hit by Cell who teleported behind him which directed him back to the blast. Cell decided to continue his attack by firing more blasts towards the demi saiyan. Gohan deflected them all with a single swipe but that was all it was needed for Cell to close the distance between the two and give a back hand to Gohan. Gohan was sent hurling to a mountain as the hit connected to his face. Gohan got back up to his feet and wiped the blood of his cheek. 'Damnit, if only I had trained the last few years maybe I wouldn't have been this rusty.' Gohan thought but his train of thoughts were disrupted by the voice of Cell. "Come on Gohan, is that the best you got? And I thought you would at least give me some sort of warm up," Cell taunted and Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan 2. With new speed, Gohan charged right back into battle. Catching Cell off guard with the new boost of speed, Cell was hit with a right hook at the jaw causing him to stumble back. Pressing onto his advantage, Gohan gave a roundhouse kick and charged a blast. "Kamehameha" Gohan fired the blast and it hit Cell right on target. When the smoke died down, Cell stood there with a smile and laughed. "Hahaha, that's more like it" Without further notice, Cell charged back at Gohan who also did the same.

 **In the middle of nowhere**

Vegeta now stood in front of Cooler's squadron as they decided to protect their leader. "We will not let you come close to Lord Cooler." They shouted in unison as the got into their positions. Vegeta laughed and an aura surrounded him. "Hahaha let's see what you weaklings have left when I'm done with all of you". Cooler decided to let his squadron to take care of the prince as he flew off to find who was looking for when he first landed.

Cell junior looked at both Piccolo and Krillin as he decides whom to be his first victim. In a blink of an eye, Cell junior disappeared and appeared behind Piccolo with a ki blast at his palm and shot it to Piccolo's abdomen. The blast hit at point blank range causing Piccolo to fly back. Krillin immediately found Cell junior's location and jumped to give a swift kick but he disappeared before the kick could hit. Cell junior appeared behind Krillin and got him in a headlock. But before he could tighten his grip on him, Piccolo had come back into the scene with a ki blast in hand. Cell junior decided to release Krillin out of the headlock and kicked him towards Piccolo. Piccolo caught Krillin with his other hand while he let go of the blast he was holding and let it shot towards Cell junior. Cell junior smack the blast away with ease and prepared one of his own. Before he was able to release it, he was sent crashing to the ground. Tien stood a few meters behind of Cell junior with his palms in a triangle formation. When Cell junior got back up, the three fighters circled around him as they got into their stances. "Hah, do you really think you three can beat me?'' "We won't know unless we try. Here goes" Tien said and all three of them charged towards Cell junior.

 **If people are wondering, no I'm not dead. Sorry it took so long to write such a short chapter. These days have really been busy for me but I will try my best to find some time to write for you guys: D.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I think I finished this chapter earlier than the others, so yay.** **. Hope you guys will enjoy it as I enjoyed writing, (Probably)**

 **Chapter 8: Worst Day Ever (Part 4)**

Goku and Freiza flew back as the sheer magnitude of the punch pushed each other back. Goku who reacted faster instant transmission behind Freiza and smashed him to the ground. Freiza shot out a ki blast which propelled him back up and heat butted Goku as he was caught off guard. Continuing his attack, Freiza grabbed onto the saiyan's leg and tossed him down. Freiza flew after the palm top saiyan trying to hit him at the back. Goku shot out his hands and landed on his hands but was not able to react fast enough as Freiza's knee hit his back causing him to hit the ground and creating a crater. Freiza jumped up and fired a blast into the crater. Goku swiftly got up and swiped the blast away. Freiza landed on the other side of the battle field and a pinkish aura surrounded him again before charging at Goku again. Goku this time powered up and a yellowish red aura surrounded him, "Kaioken". A second ago Goku was a few meters away from Freiza, the next he punched Freiza right in the jaw causing him to stumble to the side. Not stopping, Goku continue landing blow after blow on the tyrant as he was unable to block the attacks. "Enough" Freiza shouted as he broke the chain of attacks by unleashing a ki shield. Freiza ascend up slowly and raised a finger up. As he does that a small ball appears in his hands and continues to grow. "I had enough of you, NOW DIE!" Freiza said as he fires the large ball towards Goku. Goku held out a hand and caught the large ball. At first he was pushed back and Freiza laughed but a moment later Goku held his ground and started pushing it back to the tyrant. Freiza looked in shock and fear as his attack backfires and is heading towards him. Unable to run, he held out his hands to catch the attack but it was too much. The ball exploded and Freiza dropped to the ground knocked out from his own attack. "Phew, now that's taken care off, I need to find Cell and place him back here." Goku said as he went back up to the snake way and flew back to Earth's entrance.

The squadron of Cooler started surrounding Vegeta as they spread out. Vegeta looked around and vanished from their eyes. "What the…" One of the soldiers said but was unable to complete as a fist connected to his gut. The soldier fell to the ground as the pain was too much and passed out. Knowing the location of the prince of saiyans again, the rest of the squadron charged at him. Vegeta laughed as he blocks all their attacks easily. "You've let your guard down, take this!" One of the soldiers said as he had managed to get behind of Vegeta and fires a blast. Vegeta ducked and the blast was sent towards the rest of the squadron. A large boom was heard and most of them were knocked out remaining the two who managed to block the blast. "Tsk, time to get serious then" One of the remaining said and the one beside him and the other who was behind Vegeta nodded as they powered up. Vegeta only stood there as he let them power up. "This will teach you not to underestimate the elite three of Lord Cooler's squadron" The three said in unison and charged towards Vegeta. They closed up the gap faster than Vegeta expected and he was caught off guard. The first blow hit his face and he flew back a few meters one of them got to the back of the prince and smashed him to the ground. Before hitting the ground, the soldier kicked Vegeta on the side causing him to hit the mountain. "Don't ever mess with the elite Mustard, Ketchup and Chili". The three started firing blast towards the now collapsed mountain, expecting to finish the prince off.

After a large amount of firing, the three stopped and flopped to the ground as they were tired. "Well that settles it, time to find Lord Co…" Mustard was cut off as a beam shot through his forehead instantly killing him. Ketchup and Chili looked at where the beam came from and couldn't believe that Vegeta was still alive. The two, now enraged powered up and charged towards the saiyan once again. Vegeta ducked under a right hook and caught Ketchup's arm, tossing him away. But before he could continue, he was stopped by Chili who gave a few jabs but all were caught by Vegeta. Not long after, Ketchup joined in as he also let loose a barrage of punches but none came into contact as he blocked them all effortlessly. Vegeta laughed as he blocked both of their punches with two fingers, "Come on, is that the best you got? So much for being elites. Time to show you what an elite saiyan can do." Vegeta phased away and appeared behind Ketchup. He shot out his fist and punched through his abdomen. Blood oozing out, Ketchup fell to the ground lying in his small pool of blood (or ketchup XD). Chili stood back in fear as he was clear outmatched. "Please sir, spare me... i. I'll do anything" Chili said in desperation as he walked back slowly cowering in fear. "Oh ok then" Vegeta said as he turned so that his back was facing Chili. "What? Really? Y-y-you letting me go?" Chili asked as he felt a sense of relief. "Nope" "What? Aaaaahhhh" Chili screamed as Vegeta suddenly turned with a ki blast in his hands and fired it at Chili's head. The now headless body fell lifelessly onto the ground."Hmmph what a waste of time, time to him and kill him" Vegeta said and he flew off towards where he sensed him.

Krillin, Piccolo and Tien jumped on three different sides and begin letting out a barrage of punches where Cell junior started blocking and dodging them. None of them were able to come in contact as he was too fast for the three of them. Cell junior tilted his head to the left and jumped to avoid a sweep kick from Krillin. He gave a kicked on the head to Piccolo causing him to lose balance in air. He then give a swift side kick to Tien causing him to fly and crash onto Piccolo."Destructo disc" Krillin unleashed a disc shaped blast and flung it right to Cell junior's head. When the disc shaped attack hit, the figure of Cell junior faded and that's when Krillin realized it was an afterimage. Thou, it was too late as a chop was delivered to the ex-monk's neck causing him to be knocked out. Piccolo managed to catch Krillin's body before it fell to the ground. He placed his body softly on the ground before charging into battle again as Tien was lock in combat with Cell junior where Cell junior was only blocking his attacks. Using the element of surprise, Piccolo suppresses his ki and went behind Cell junior. "Sigh, this is getting boring already, time to finish … ugh" Cell junior was cut off halfway as Piccolo slammed his fist onto his head causing him to fall downwards. Tien took this as an opportunity and fired a blast behind Cell junior. Piccolo decided to do the same as he fires blasts everywhere. Right before Cell junior hit the ground, he managed to gain his composure and steadily dodge the blast that were firing all over the place. "What's the matter Piccolo? Can't aim properly anymore?" Cell junior decided to taunt him but it gave no effect. "Hmmmph, maybe you should be more aware of your surroundings more often" Piccolo said and he was confused, until he looked around and to his horror he saw all the previous ki blast had surrounded him. He had no way to run out of this. "Now die, HELLZONE GRENADE." Piccolo pulled both of his hands together which caused the blasts to all hit Cell junior. A large explosion was formed causing the whole world to shake.

Gohan and Cell are evenly tied as they trade blows, none getting the upper hand. 'Cell has grown far stronger than he used to be, it'll be a matter of time before he gets the upper hand.' Gohan thought as he barely ducked under an uppercut by Cell. Gohan tried to jump back to put some distance between them but Cell quickly closed the gap and they both engaged into close combat once again. Gohan was on the defensive as he was slowly losing energy as he wasn't used to combat anymore since he hasn't train ever since his father died. After a minute of blocking, Gohan was too tired and had let his guard down which gave Cell an opening where he punched him right in the jaw. Cell continued his onslaught as Gohan was not able to defend anymore. "What's wrong Gohan? Feeling tired already?" Cell taunted and he smashes Gohan to the ground. "Maybe this will freshen you up. Kamehameha!" Cell cupped his hands to the side and then fires it towards the crater Gohan was at. When the dust cleared, Gohan was lying in the crater fully past out as he had reverted back to his base form. Cell flew down to where Gohan's body lie and shot out a hand near his head. "Well, it has been fun but it's time to end this little game." His hands start to glow with energy but right before he was able to unleash it, a kick connected to Cell's face causing him to stumble back. "Goku?" Cell said in shocked as Goku now stood in front of Gohan and carries him. Goku then instant transmission to a mountain nearby and places his son there. "You did your best Gohan, now it's my turn to take over." Goku said and teleported back in front of Cell and gave him a punch in the face. "Let's make this quick Cell." Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and kicked at Cell which he jumped back to avoid. "I assure you, I won't go down as easy as last time." Cell said remembering his fight with him at HFIL.

Cell let out a jab which Goku caught with both hands and gave a sweep kick causing Cell to fall. Goku roundhouse kicked Cell to a mountain and sent a wave of energy towards him. Cell managed to land on the mountain with a small thud but the energy wave hit at point blank range causing a large explosion. When the explosion cleared up, Cell's lower body was all there's left. But it wasn't the end as Cell regenerated his upper half again. "God damnit, I won't lose to you again!" Cell screamed in anger as he powered up even further and charged at the saiyan. Cell let out a barrage of attacks which were all parried by Goku easily. Goku blocked as a fist came aiming the head. Cell leapt back and fired 3 ki blasts which were swiped easily by Goku. Cell grunted as his attacks are not working against him. "Now, time to end this." The moment these words escaped Goku's lips, he vanished into thin air. Cell was not able to find Goku until he appeared right in front of him with a punch to the gut. Goku then continued with a kiai causing Cell to fly back. Cell tried to stop himself from flying back but Goku was already behind him. Goku kicked Cell up into the air and cupped his palms to the side. "Ki…me…ha...me…HAAAAA" Goku fired the blast directly to Cell. Cell was hit from the back removing him from existence.

Hope this is faster than the others. Sorry for the delay and hope y'all enjoy it.


End file.
